So, Dont
by Dei' Re-kun
Summary: Naruto, seorang pemuda yang memiliki kekasih uhuktampanuhuk melihat Temenya bernyanyi dengan perempuan lain, salahkah ia jika merasa cemburu? Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke untuk meredakan cemburu kekasih hatinya itu, ya? / NaruSasuNaru / Singer!Sasu


_**S**__o, __**D**_on'_t_.

.

.

"_Kya_! _Mite, mite_1! Sasuke-_kun_ main gitar!" adalah teriakan-teriakan yang sering terdengar dari para gadis ketika jemari Sasuke sudah dalam posisi siap memetik senar untuk mengiringi sebuah lagu. Biasanya hal itu terjadi ketika waktunya istirahat ataupun guru yang mengajar tidak masuk.

Apalagi jika Haruno Sakura—gadis yang terkenal memiliki suara _cempreng_ tapi merdu saat sedang bernyanyi—sudah duduk berhadapan, dengan Sasuke di atas meja dan Sakura di kursi, siap untuk memulai duet dadakan. Kali ini mereka hendak bernyanyi saat bel pulang telah berdering sepuluh menit yang lalu. Terlebih hari ini tidak ada pemantapan materi untuk kelas dua belas. Membuat mereka memiliki waktu luang.

Otomatis teman-teman mereka yang belum pulang akan menarik kursi kosong terdekat lalu memosisikan diri di sekitar mereka. Permintaan-permintaan lagu kesukaan mulai dari _A Thousand Years_-nya Christina Perry sampai _Untitled_-nya Maliq & D'essentials akan segera terdengar.

Sakura hanya tersenyum menuruti—lalu menyesuaikan diri agar suaranya dapat mengimbangi nada tinggi petikan gitar dengan suara _headvoice_.

Sasuke segera memulai_ intro_. Tanpa mengubah kunci ia memetik gitar semakin cepat. Lalu beberapa detik sebelum memindahkan kunci, tangannya yang memegang leher gitar pindah ke pangkal leher kemudian memindahkan tangannya ke ujung leher. Menyeret tangan dengan sedikit tekanan. Menghasilkan suara—thew~, juga menunjukkan kepiawannya dalam bermain gitar dan memberikan efek dramatis. Sebuah ciri khas yang hanya dimilikinya.

Ia menikmati segalanya—terlebih kini mereka sudah kelas 12, ia ingin mengingat masa-masa ini sebaik mungkin—dengan ikut bergumam mengikuti nada dan lirik lagu dengan volume pelan dan suara nge-_bass_ nya yang khas.

Memang keluar dari karakternya, tapi jika berhadapan dengan gitar, apalagi Naruto, Sasuke pasti berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

_Bicara tentang Naruto, dia di mana sekarang?_ Sasuke bergumam dalam hati.

'_Salahkah ku bila, kaulah yang ada di hatiku?_'

Saat mengucap lirik tersebut, Sakura reflek menatap mata Sasuke dari balik bulu matanya. Tapi yang dirasakannya adalah kekecewaan karena pandangan Sasuke menatap ke penjuru kelas tanpa menghentikan petikan akustiknya. Lagipula dari awal ia sudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke. Hanya sedikit berharap tak apa, kan?

Dengan segera pemahaman muncul di benaknya. Dan ia hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang.

'_Adakah ku, singgah di hatimu?_'

Lagu memasuki _chorus_. Suasana yang awalnya terasa syahdu berubah ketika seorang pemuda berkulit tan dengan bibir bawah agak mengerucut datang. Dengan sengaja ia duduk di sebelah Sasuke—di atas meja, lalu meletakkan tangan kirinya di tempat Sasuke memetik senar string berwarna hitam itu. Menghasilkan suara sumbang yang merusak suasana.

Sasuke menghela napas, berusaha memaklumi sifat iseng—atau cemburu?—Naruto yang mulai kambuh. Lalu melanjutkan petikannya meski nada menjadi agak _fals_. Tapi bukannya berhenti, Naruto malah meningkatkan intensitas kejahilannya dengan ikut memetik senar.

Sukses mendapatkan _deathglare_ andalan Sasuke yang hanya dibalas olehnya dengan bibir mengerucut dan mata biru yang menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan _ngambek_.

Si bungsu Uchiha yang merasa terganggu menggoyangkan badan gitar lalu mendorongnya sedikit ke arah Naruto, memberikan isyarat untuk berhenti mengganggunya. Tapi Naruto malah mengambil tas berwarna hijau tua miliknya di kursinya kemudian keluar kelas dengan wajah marah dan langkah yang menghentak.

Pulang, sepertinya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang, lalu memberikan gitar kepada pemiliknya—Sakura—yang kemudian melanjutkan lagu yang sempat terputus.

Sasuke turut mengambil tas kemudian berjalan pulang dengan langkah pelan—sangat mengerti alasan mengapa Naruto marah. Melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah kost dekat sekolah yang ia sewa bersama Naruto—dengan alasan lebih murah dan dekat.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 100meter dan belok kanan satu kali lalu belok kiri, pandangannya terpaku pada sosok pirang yang sedang membayar es. Ia menarik nafas panjang.

Naruto makan es. Sempurna. Pasti nanti malam Si _Dobe_ itu akan batuk sepanjang malam.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke dari pandangan periferalnya segera membuang muka—setelah mengucapkan terima kasih—dan berjalan menjauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke tiba di rumah kost sederhananya tepat setelah Naruto membanting pintu. Memegang pegangan pintu kemudian mendorongnya ke arah dalam dan melangkah masuk.

Dia menutup pintu di belakangnya. Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto sekarang sedang bermain permainan di ponselnya di kasur. Tangkai es berada di mulutnya. Sepatu dan tasnya tergeletak sembarangan. Ia mencopot sepatunya, mengambil sepatu Naruto kemudian meletakkannya di rak—sembari menghitung sampai sepuluh untuk meredakan kekesalan.

"_Dobe_," panggilnya sembari mengambil segelas air untuk diminum, kemudian duduk di samping Naruto. Kakinya yang agak basah—karena habis mencuci kaki—dengan sengaja menginjak kaki orang di sebelahnya yang masih _manyun. _Ia tahu Naruto kurang suka kakinya jika sedang dingin—apalagi basah.

"Diamlah, _Teme_," katanya dengan nada malas. Naruto segera menghempaskan kaki kekasihnya, masih sebal.

"Lain kali jangan makan es."

"Apa peduli mu? Sana, main saja sama Sakura!" suaranya naik setengah oktaf. Sukses membuat seringai Sasuke melebar. Naruto_nya _benar-benar cemburu, rupanya.

Dalam diam Sasuke mengambil gitarnya dari penyanggah khusus gitar—yang tak jauh darinya. Ia memulai petikan langsung ke bagian _bridge_. Menyanyikan lagu kesukaan mereka. Naruto masih enggan menoleh.

'_From the way you would hold me'_

Suara lembutnya terdengar. Ia memainkan gitar sembari memejamkan mata. Menghayati.

Mengingat bagaimana lirik itu benar-benar menggambarkannya.

Naruto sudah menekan tombol _pause_. Tapi belum menoleh.

'_To the sweet things you told me'_

Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum dengan sangat ... entahlah, Naruto sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Tapi ia bisa menebak, kemungkinan besar Sasuke sedang mengenang kebersamaan mereka.

Senyumnya ikut merekah dan tatapannya melembut. Semua kecemburuannya luruh.

'_I just cant find a way'_

'_To let go of you'_

Sasuke mengakhiri lagu dengan petikan dan _vibra _yang sangat lembut. Ia membuka kelopak matanya dengan perlahan. Enggan meninggalkan _euphoria _yang kerap ia rasakan jika mengingat Naruto.

Sasuke menengok, ingin tahu bagaimana tanggapan Naruto, dengan seketika pipinya memerah lalu segera bangkit—setelah meletakkan gitar di kasur—dan meninggalkan gelas bekasnya di bak cuci piring.

Wajahnya tambah merah saat ia mengingat bagaimana pandangan lembut Naruto untuk_nya._

Sasuke semakin tidak bisa diam ketika melihat Naruto menghampirinya dengan senyum yang terlihat memabukkan. Senyum yang hanya ditunjukkan ketika hanya ada mereka. Dalam hati ia bersyukur, Naruto tak pernah menyunggingkan senyum itu untuk orang lain.

Naruto hanya miliknya. Titik.

Ia mengerjapkan mata ketika merasakan hembusan napas seseorang yang sekarang sangat dekat dengannya. Niatnya untuk kembali ke kamar harus sirna saat menyadari kedua lengan pemuda _tan _itu mengurungnya di antara bak cuci.

"Hei," tak bisa berontak, Sasuke hanya meremas pelan bagian depan kaus putih Naruto—yang entah kapan sudah membuka seragam. Wajahnya sangat merah.

Perutnya terasa geli saat merasakan terpaan nafas Naruto yang menyapu telinganya. "_So, don't go." _Itu yang ia dengar sebelum merasakan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya. Punggungnya terasa dialiri listrik yang merayap dari bawah punggung lalu merambat naik ke pangkal leher, kemudian menghilang. Rasa yang sangat ia sukai.

Sebelum Naruto bisa melepaskan kungkungannya, Sasuke segera mengalungkan tangannya ke leher pemuda yang 5 senti lebih tinggi darinya. Kemudian ia sedikit berjinjit sembari menarik Naruto agar merapat kepadanya.

Kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman yang manis. Tak lama Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengambil oksigen, lalu berbisik "_never."_

_._

_._

_._

Tamat.

.

.

.

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.

_A Thousand Years _© Christina Perry_._

_Untitled _© Malik & D'essentials.

_Officially Missing You _© Tamia.

.

1 _Mite, mite: _Lihat, lihat.

_Tetot's Area:_

_Yokkata~_ _fic_ NaruSasuNaru pertama aku kelar juga.

_Special thanks to _M.A dan D.J. Sumber utama aku dapet ilham ini. Terus Angel yang mengenalkan beberapa lagu di atas ke aku. Dan trik itu, tuh #tunjuk-tunjuk# punya G. Dan sebagai penyemangat buat Ka Asni dan Ka Ulfa yang sedang berjuang. _Tatakae!_ #salah fandom.

Dan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat semua _readers _yang sudah meluangkan waktu dan membaca...

Apa ini termasuk _fluff?_

_Also,_

_Mind to review?_

_._

_._

_Bogor, Jumat, 7 Februari 2014. 16.20._


End file.
